


Coda: The Future

by sci_fis



Series: Season 12 Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode 12.19, M/M, Not Castiel Friendly, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: You can also find me @ada-manceon tumblr. Come say hi! :)





	Coda: The Future

“Hey,” Dean says. “Take it easy.”

Sam sits up with Dean’s arm around him. “Cass?”

“Gone.” Dean’s face is blank. “So’s Kelly.” He lets out a short, bitter laugh. “At least the bastard left Baby behind this time.”

“Dean…”

“I know what you’re gonna say, Sammy, but no. Not this time. He’s messed with my car, the Colt and my baby brother on the same fucking day. You are _not_ making any more excuses for him. We’re done with him, you hear me? We’re done.” Dean pushes Sam’s hair out of his eyes. “You doin’ OK? Can you stand?”

“Yeah, Dean. I’m good.” Sam doesn’t really feel all that great, but Dean’s tense enough without Sam admitting that. 

They make their way to the Impala in the near-darkness, and Sam’s glad Dean can’t see his face. Dean’s right: Sam’s been making excuses for Castiel’s absence, keeping Dean calm, making himself believe that the angel they’ve let into their lives is loyal to them, but if anything, today’s events have shown that that loyalty has been shredded to pieces.

Dean starts the car without a word. They drive in silence for a while. Sam tries to ignore the throbbing in his head; Dean was given the same treatment, and if he can drive without complaining, then Sam can keep his mouth shut about it, too.

Surprisingly, it’s Dean who breaks the silence. “You did good, Sammy.”

Sam, almost dozing off, makes an effort to sit up. “What?”

“Your idea. Your research. All of it. It makes perfect sense.”

Sam smiles. “Yeah, well. Maybe Cass and Kelly’ll go off together and raise a nephilim by themselves.”

Dean makes a non-committal grunt. “Get some shuteye,” he says after a moment. “You look beat.”

 

*

 

They crash onto the memory foam together, stripped down to t-shirts and boxers.

“Fuck. I could sleep for a week.” Dean reaches over to push Sam’s hair out of his eyes. “You good?”

“Mmm,” Sam says sleepily. “Pain pills’re kickin’ in.”

“Good,” Dean says softly. “Good.”

“You?”

“Same.”

Sam squints at him. Dean really doesn't look as though he’s about to drop off. “You sure?”

“I’m sure, Sammy. I ain't the one who was thrown into a freakin' bench. Now sleep.”

Sam sighs, shifting closer to Dean.

“What’re you…” Dean begins.

“Shush. Just move over.”

“Did you just _shush_ me?”

“I did.” Sam nudges his pillow out of the way and slides his head onto Dean’s shoulder, his mouth against the soft cotton of Dean’s shirt.

Dean’s arm goes around him immediately, his nose against Sam’s hair. “Sammy,” he murmurs. “What’m I gonna do with you?”

“Anything you like,” Sam says lightly, lifting his head.

“Cheeky brat.” Dean kisses him gently, just a soft press of his lips against Sam’s. They’ve shared tired kisses so many times before that Sam knows exactly what the caress means. _Later_.

“Sleep,” Sam whispers against Dean’s mouth. He feels Dean’s smile against his own before Dean moves away, just long enough to pull the covers up around them both. Sam snuggles back into place as Dean settles down, curling around Dean with Dean’s fingers in his hair.

There may be a hell of a shitstorm coming, but for now, this is exactly what they both need.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me @[ada-mance](http://ada-mance.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hi! :)


End file.
